conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Constructed Worlds Wiki:Science Fiction
Science Fiction conworlds typically involve some type of technology or activity (such as space travel) that is currently beyond capacity in the real world. They are sometimes set in the future, but this isn't always the case. It may be that the conworld developed more quickly than the "real" world, whether through the residents' own actions or through an outside force. Science fiction conworlds can be as different as futuristic looking towns and cities or as similar as a piece of technology that changes how the world operates. The Galactic Empire The GE (Galactic Empire) occupies and controls all 96 planets in the URSA Majoris Galaxy. The Galactic Empire was founded in the year 2591 by Magna Regeme, who is the current Galactic Grand Emperor of the Galactic Empire The Aeonverse Type: Hard science fiction/Space opera with fantasy elements Summary: The Aeonverse is a brand new hard scifi world began in 2017. It is a mix of sci-fi, space opera and elements of fantasy. It revolves around a mother universe which contains "smaller universes".. These universes all have their own complex story. There is more then just humans going interstellar. With vast advanced civilisations with primitive earth like civilizations. Each civilization longs for one thing. To survive and dominate. Lots of the information used in this universe of universes is based of real scientific theories and lots of ideas come from things that were planned to exist in the real world or already DO exist. I would like to thank the world for providing me with the inspiration to create this mess of a conworld! Reach Type: Semi-hard science fiction Summary: Reach is a newly started sci-fi series. It is set in the relatively near future (23rd century), where humanity has colonized nearly the entirety of the solar system. Mankind achieved considerably advanced interplanetary travel, however interstellar transit is still out of our reach. Earth is becoming too overcrowded, so is the rest of the system. The inner planets are dependent on the resources from Saturn's rings and the Asteroid belt, which are depleting faster than anticipated. Humanity is slowly dying, and without escaping the system, extinction is imminent. Humanity has to reach for the stars. "We were always told to reach for the stars. Let's be smart and bring the stars to us." ''- Joseph Amadeus Bergstrom, Alpha-Beta investigation team supervisor, 2200 Tigra '''Type: Science Fiction with Fantasy Elements' Arkhangelsk Type: Science Fiction with Fantasy Elements Summary: '''An amalgamation of universes filled with numerous species and empires. Caroth 30,000 '''Type: Realism Dendrius galaxy Type: Science Fiction Summary: '''Home to a number of powerful species, including the Palaedonii and the Concorrl. The Dendrius galaxy contains more than four hundred billion stars and as many planets, many supporting life. Galactic Confederation '''Type:Science Fiction Summary: '''A solar system filled with wonders and dangers. From Day Lords to Cyberitans a galaxy that covers a whole entire universe. Make your own destiny and play the role of a mighty empire, dictatorship, republic or kingdom. Eramina '''Type: Science Fiction First Contact Type: Science Fiction Future World Next Generation Type: Science Future/Alien/Science Fiction Summary: '''The Future World of 20 years later, starting in 2030 and moving at a faster pace of 1 real day = 1 week (52 days = a year). The original Future World countries are roleplayed 20 years into the future along with alien contact and interstellar travel. Maeltir Galaxy '''Type: Science Fiction Summary: '''The galaxy of Maeltir, inhabited by some friendly and many not-so-friendly creatures. The Mass Attrox '''Type: Science Fiction Summary: '''The Mass Attrox universe is the Milky Way galaxy, but with a few twists. It takes place nearly 400 years from 2013, and a war between the Humans and the Heretic has begun. The Syn and Mass lie dormant, ready to strike. This is the final war. This is the way the world ends. Meteora '''Type: Science Fiction Summary: '''Meteora was founded in the 30th century AD, after a giant meteor hit the earth and landed in the midlle of the Atlantic Ocean. This wiki's only just begun and therefore of course still under construction. Might and Power '''Type: Science Fantasy * Golden Age - Age of galaxy-spanning Ancients, huge space wars and hulking starships. A must for sci-fi fans. * Steel Age - Time of mighty and powerful, default timeline of our world. Intended for fantasy fans bored of standard fantasy. No elves. No orcs. No longswords +2. Just might. And power. * Steam Age - when the Inhark was inhabited, pioneers uncovered Great Evil, which came as unnoticed traveler. Lovecraftian horror setting. Monkey Smashes Heaven Type:Alt-History/Science Fiction Summary: '''The mystical rebel Monkey God- Sun Wukong returns to earth in the form of Mao Zedong. He leads Sun Yatsen's People's Army in a Long March to Mongolia. His Godlike strength and intelligence radically shapes the Russian Revolution and 20th century science and technology leading to a World Communist Soviet Republic. A long period follows the establishment of the World Soviet in which mankind evolves into a cybernetic organism known as New Soviet Man. The collective Mind of New Soviet Man embarks on a quest to liberate the universe. Norm '''Type: Realism/Science Fiction Summary: '''In a different universe war, peace, and culture occur on different planets. Othena '''Type: Alt-History/Science Fiction Summary: 'Othena is a universe that is a combination of an alternate history (but not unrecognizable) Earth and a decidedly science fiction-based rest of the universe. Central to Earth's history is a religion based around a brief visit by Earth's nearest technologically advanced alien neighbors. Omicron '''Type: Alt-History/Science Fiction ' '''Summary: '''Omicron is a desert planet in our Solar System, which was colonized by Earth in 2039, and is controlled by two of Earths superpowers, China and the United States. Ruined Sol '''Type: Science Fiction Summary: '''It's been over three hundred years since the Earth was made uninhabitable, but mankind has survived and even flourished scattered across the Sol system. Mars is in the midst of a rapid terraformation, and Corporations rule with an iron fist. But a growing population is beginning to breed the beginnings of a revolution... Shades of Grey '''Type: Space Opera Summary:'''In the not-so-far future, humanity is thriving in the darkness of space. Suns of the Latter Days Upload Orbital: The Vishnu Rings '''Type: Hard Science Fiction Summary: '''An original hard SF setting set in a system of computers in orbit around Earth that simulate artificial worlds; all controlled by a mysterious Godlike being known as "Vishnu". Warpcraft '''Type: Hard Science Fiction / Space Opera Summary: '''It is the year 2250, one hundred and twenty-five years after the discovery of the warp drive. Humanity goes to war against itself for the first time on a galactic scale, using warp-capable vessels known as warpcraft and warpships as their weapons of war. Featuring encyclopedic articles on warpcraft, technologies, artifacts, weaponry, armor, and others and how they interconnect. *Encyclopedia of articles on warpcraft, technologies, artifacts, weaponry, and armor is now complete. The World of Ur '''Type: Science Fantasy Summary: '''Ur is the Rauic word for Earth. The Raum are the inhabitants of Ur. The Raum in many ways resemble a human being save that they have feline features in their faces. The Raum are not catpeople. It is really a coincidence that they resemble our preconception of feline anthropomorphism. Presently, the world of Ur is divided into two nations: two extremely powerful and advanced civilizations in eternal war by which many tales of heroism and romance are spawned. They are the Empire of the Sun and the Empire of the White Ox. Vkuugzrug '''Type: Science Fiction/Future Summary: 'A twin dwarf-planet to the Earth, Vkuugzrug is a home to refuges of our own overpopulated 2040s planet. It contains a more advanced, telepathic ''Homo Sapiens, adjusted to the high oxygen atmosphere. Though the planet is mostly peaceful, minor revolutions still last from the hold of the Earth Empire. Eos '''Type: Science Fiction and Realisim Summary: '''Eos is a planet in which, many things happen and great poets, scientists, and artisians live. At he bustling center of Eos, lay Xerox, the capital of Eos, and hub of Seven Flower Starlines. Even though Eos's economy was thriving and planetary peace was maintained, the United States was planing a truly massive invasion of the small planet. Aethyrbridge '''Type: Science Fantasy Summary: 'AethyrBridge is a city trapped in time and space. A pocket universe with dangerously unstable dimensions. Retro Futuristic Earth '''Type: Science Fiction ' Nexus Uniwersum/Space Inquisition '''Type: Science Fiction Nexus Uniwersum is a science-fiction world. After World War III humanity started new age of prosperity with space colonization and founding of Chi Energy, which eliminated many diseases and allows humanity for living centuries. After two Solar Wars, Chaos and Orderliness crusades against Nexusian Commonwealth and other space empires and federations secret organization known as Inquisition was founded. Through Combine Ascension, Guild War, Lwowski's Insurgency and other conflicts they ignored conflicts of many factions for greater good and great purpose - eliminate Chaos and Orderliness as a threat once and for all. Main hero - Juan Foster - is a American-Spaniard human. His family are normal farmers, but when his house and family are burned to the ground by some space pirates he soon realised that they were not simple pirates. He joins to the now revealed for public knowledge Inquisition and as one of Astrocrusader he started his journey through the space void for destroying once and for all Orderliness and Chaos. And for something more. Postconjuction Type: Science Fiction + Techno-medieval + Fantasy It is the thirtieth millenium after Conjuction - great multiversial cataclysm, which result was only one, common Nexus - single universe. After thirty thousand years universe became a place of peace but also a war between descendants of survivors and mad tribes known as Chaos. For normal earthen human universe is some kind of futuristic times with magic and culture, politics and futuristic technology based on medieval design, like neoplasteel armour or Mech-knights fighting in big mechs like medieval knights on their armoured horses. Some decades ago there was rebellion against Ordonis V - emperor of Nexus Imperium - Vanash XXX took the throne and he continue reforms, destroying every oppresive law of his fallen brother. Arkillian de Launette is one of nobleman, apparent of de Launette's fortune. When Revenge Soldiers, whose fighting against emperor Vanash, attacking his sector and destroying his house at planet Launette he is the only one to escape from hell. He decided to take revenge against Star Ones and he will soon realised dangerous but also hopeful secrets of Nexus, history and also - himself. Fallen Times Type: Alternate history, postapocalypse It is the year 2015. We are living in Warsaw. Or what's left from this city. It's happened at Balcans. Serbia and Romania were attacked by Germany, Austria-Hungary, Ottoman Empire and Bulgaria. Very quickly Great Britain, France and Russia declares war as Entente. Central Powers conquered to 1917 most of Central and Eastern Europe, but they soon were forced to retreat. Poland was liberated and became independent power. We fought but in 1930 we have enough. Lucky, armistice started. For 9 years. World changed then and with him - factions. Central Powers into Axis of Fascist-Soviet Countries. Entente into League of Nations. But soon Great World War returned. Our nightmare started with last day of war. Doomsday, 20th March 1950. Nuclear, biological and chemical weapon changed Earth. No one survived this at the surface. Those who escaped somehow survived this. For 20 years we lived as cavemen with guns, for next years we rebuilt Old World's technology and places at the surface as ours. And with 2015 we still rebuilding. But we are in grave danger. Mutants, mad robots, mad people, postapocalyptic climate. It is not an easy thing to live here. I am Fil. I'm a woman working as a courtesan in Wola Gasworks, one of the shelters and last strongholds of humanity. An underground city which belongs to New Wola Republic. Reich, mutants, robots, cannibals... it doesn't matter. We will never surrender. We will never be animals. Some day we welcome again our glorious sun, landscape and cities. But someday... we need to go in very deep darkness to save our friends. And go very far to save our families. Fantasia World Type: Total Crossover (my own fictions + fan fictions + other universes) In the place where all universes are meeting only brave and skilled survived. Fantasia is a place where every universes are meeting. But here many threats want to kill unwary travelers. From one side there is Center, capital city of all civilization, economical, cultural and political capital place of Fantasia. From other - dark Servants Covenant, Barbarians from Szahrandus, Outlaws, Tribes from Dangerous World and long forgotten dangers of Reincarnates or even First Ones. But where dark, war and hatred is, there's also hope, love and friendship. The main hero of many stories is Przemysław Przemkowski, Real Human which still remembering times of old Slavic tribes at Gaia Bermudia. He is a guardian of Bermudia isle, hero of Bermuda Federation and one of the Knights of the Great Peace Order. He fought and will fight against spawns of Covenant, defending their friends. But he is not alone, he can count on his friends like girlfriend and pirate lady from Lich City Stanislausa Thatch-Avery, omnimonarch of Great Pact Arcturus Lwowski and his wife Lanedilia, Archchief of Netrolls Zieqeu and Supreme Technician of Bermuda Federation Primaris Magos with the help of Eherana Ravenhaired from Servants Heretics he will stop every danger which trying to destroy his friends and Fantasia. In the Fantasia there's more than his universes. Unique universes created by Real Humans long ago, universes which are something like fan fictions, alternate universes or even those, which are something different from what he know. Endless multiverse with endless possibilities. From wastelands near Wall of Light's End to the southern borders of Trader Republic dangers are everywhere. So, do you have enough experience to explore magnificent Fantasia? Garbaterr Type: Science Fantasy Summary: '''Garbaterra is the sixth planet from the Joras, and the densest and fifth-largest of the eleven planets in the Endlev System. It is also the largest of the Endlev System's six terrestrial planets. It is sometimes referred to as the world, the Green Planet, or by its Latin name, Viridis. Multiversal Chronicles '''Type: Science Fiction + Fantasy 'Summary: '''A science-fantasy world, with the Breaking Point is a mysterious event, occurred roughly 2051 CE, making all works known to us as ''fiction become real. Basically, the anime version of the world, with mixtures from all great works (Read: Fanfic), ranging from all types of Japan/Korea/China popcultures (anime, manga, novel, game,.... you name it) to even legends such as Star Trek. WARNING: This is a FAN-BASED fiction. All credits of respective works (will be categorized in each post if used) belong to their respective creators. I am none but a humble fan :-) Animaniax (talk) 00:52, October 27, 2016 (UTC) The Omnistate 'Type: Science Fiction ' '''Summary: '''The Omnistate is a union of the entirety of the human populace in the year 2285 AD. It is a strict and powerful entity relying on science, space and political power to fuel it's powerful political, economic and global empire. It holds its totalitarian ideals beyond the individual man, and uses the production of science and the power of immortality as a tule to fuel its strengths as first contact is made with an alien race that will test the balance of the Omnistate.Category:Main